Warriors Lover
by Wolftease
Summary: A naughty little something about Naruto and everyone's favorite sensei. Hope you enjoy ;P


**Warrior's Lover**

The young boy licked his dry lips as he watched the river flow, carefree and unhindered. The slight wind ruffled his blond hair, causing it to look messier than it usually did. After working as hard as he could, he was finally a genin. As per the tradition, he was put into a team with two other genin. An arrogant and irritating boy, Sasuke, who didn't talk much and even if he did it was only to reply to the blonde's constant chattering with a firm "hn" or to tell their other team member, Sakura, to shut up because she was irritating. Naruto, for that was the boy's name, had a slight crush on Sakura, but she only had eyes for Sasuke. He couldn't understand what was so special about that pale bastard, and he supposed he never would. Although he felt that if he had to think about bastards he may as well also dwell on his perverted jonin teacher, Kakashi.

The man was, to say the least, _not_ what he expected to have as his mentor. He was expecting someone cool and awesome, perhaps with an air of danger. Though thinking back, Kakashi _had_ scared the life out of them when he was testing them to see if they would truly pass as genin. And in all fairness, he _was_ cool in his own right. Nothing much to look at, definitely, with his scarecrow like white hair and that annoying mask that covered the majority of his face. It didn't help that he had no shame and walked around reading _porn_. But, Naruto decided almost reluctantly, Kakashi was actually awesome. He seemed to have a lazy and carefree attitude, though the man was never on time for anything. This caused Naruto to suddenly realize in annoyance that Hatake Kakashi was _exactly_ the kind of mentor he had dreamed of having as a genin.

He let out a loud sigh and sank down to the floor of the bridge he was on. Where was he? Kakashi sensei had decided that he wanted to meet with all three of his young pupils separately. Sakura and Sasuke had already met with him on the previous two days, and now it was Naruto's turn. He wasn't sure what to think about Kakashi wanting to meet with him last, but he decided that he didn't really care what was going on in that odd and perverted brain of his.

"I should find out when that stupid old man's birthday is and buy him a damn watch, ya know." Naruto muttered to himself in irritation. He was three hours late.

"If you really want to know, it's on the 15th of September." A lazy voice said from behind Naruto, causing him to jump. "But I must tell you that I already have a watch"

Naruto shot up from the floor and stood facing Kakashi, who was balancing on his toes on the railing of the bridge in a crouching position. His single visible eye was crinkled in the corner as he smiled, and he held his copy of Icha Icha loosely in his hand, letting it dangle over one knee.

"If you already have a watch, why don't you ever use it, ya know?" Naruto yelled out pointing an accusing finger at his teacher. This was done mostly to cover his embarrassment that he did not even realize when Kakashi had arrived and that he had heard him.

At this Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well, you see there was this dog-"

"Liar!"

"Now now, Naruto-"

"Shut up already and tell me why we had to all meet you in private, ya know!"

Kakashi sighed and jumped off the rail, landing next to Naruto. "Can't a teacher want to get to know each one of his precious pupils a little?"

Naruto blinked up at him in confusion "Get to know…?"

"Hai," Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's head gently. "It would make things a lot easier for me if I knew the kind of people you are as individuals, rather than always seeing the three of you bickering about everything."

Naruto stared up into Kakashi's face, or whatever of Kakashi's face he could see, trying to process what he had just been told. Kakashi looked down into his face and couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Naruto's beautiful blue eyes were wide, blond hair sticking up messily in all possible angles, and his little pink mouth forming a silent "oh"

"So Naruto, what is it that you like doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Eating ramen" was the almost immediate reply.

"Ramen?"

"Ichiraku has the best ramen ever, ya know."

"Alright, let's go. My treat."

"Really? You're the greatest, ya know!"

Kakashi sighed as he pocketed his almost empty wallet. He had been shocked at first by the amount the little blond ate, but learnt soon enough to never treat him unless he had completed a high paying mission. He had tried, and failed to get Sasuke to open up to him, and had instead focused his attention on the hyper active ball of energy that was prone to outbursts of "I'm the future Hokage, ya know!"

He chuckled softly to himself. He honestly loved having Naruto around. The boy was loud and annoying sometimes, but that was just who he had to be growing up. It wasn't like the villagers ever treated him with kindness.

Kakashi was not all that surprised when his young pupils had passed his bell test, proving that they were different from the other genin he had tested. Now with the chunin exams coming up, Kakashi was seriously considering making them take it. After all, they had shocked people once already when they were passed by Kakashi, there was nothing stopping them from doing it again.

"Warriors lover?"

"Hai" Despite not being able to train yet, Lee had suggested that they sit on the training grounds. Naruto felt that this was perhaps because it was the place where he most often showed his "youthful passion". Perhaps it was all for the sake of comforting himself, telling himself that he would one day be able to come to these grounds and train in his ninja way the way he had before. Sometime during the conversation, Lee mentioned to Naruto that he was a "Warrior's Lover", and since it sounded very cool, Naruto wanted to know all about it. "It's like a brotherhood contract. You see, it first started among the samurai. An experienced warrior would take on an apprentice, and that apprentice would sometimes become his lover. The samurai would take care of him and teach him and guide him to becoming a better warrior himself."

Naruto thought about this new information carefully. "So, since Guy sensei is an experienced warrior and since you're his apprentice, he asked you to become his lover?"

"Hai"

Naruto stared out at the sky. "That means Kakashi sensei could ask me to become his lover, right?"

"Hai. After all, you are his apprentice."

Later that evening as Naruto walked back to his apartment, his mind was filled with thoughts he wished would go away. He couldn't possibly actually want something like that, could he? He still had to wonder though, would Kakashi sensei ask him? He felt heat rising in his cheeks and his heart beat that little bit faster at the thought. Images of Kakashi raced through his mind. He really was an amazing jonin. Ninja from all over the world knew who he was. His mind suddenly filled with thoughts he never thought he would ever have. Images of Kakashi running a hand through his hair, of him possessively holding him close, of him leaning forward and softly asking in his lazy but wonderful voice "Will you be mine, Naruto?"

Naruto shivered slightly, unsure why he was even thinking something like that. But still, he found himself smiling shyly to himself. What would he say? Would he say yes? Would he allow Kakashi sensei to claim him? If he did, would he feel… loved? Yes, he felt that he would. He would feel like someone other than Iruka sensei cared about him. Then it wouldn't matter if everyone kept calling him short, it wouldn't matter if all the girls loved Sasuke and not-  
Wait, _Sasuke!_ Naruto felt a burning in his chest. He was so stupid. _Sasuke_. How could he have forgotten his team mate? He knew Sakura was out of the question because she was a girl, but how could he have forgotten about Sasuke? Of course Kakashi sensei would ask _him_. Why wouldn't he? Kakashi sensei had spent so much time training Sasuke during the chunin exams. He didn't train Naruto. He obviously wanted to spend time with Sasuke. Or what if they were already-

They were. He was sure of it.

Who in their right minds would pick _Naruto_ over _Sasuke_ anyway? Even though he would rather have his eyes picked at by crows, he had to admit that Sasuke was very good looking. He would never admit this out loud, and had decided to pretend like he never even thought... _that_. Everyone called him stupid, and to an extent he was, but he wasn't so stupid as to not realize that anybody with sense would pick beautiful Sasuke over him.

It was odd, to say the least, that Naruto hadn't asked Sakura out on a date in a while. She wondered if everything was alright with him, but then decided she didn't really care. After all, Sasuke-kun was still the same. Who cared if _Naruto _decided he didn't want to spend his time with her? It was Sasuke-kun who she wanted anyway.

It was odd that Naruto hadn't challenged Sasuke to a fight but instead had resorted to putting much more venom into the glares he shot him every now and then. Instead of getting up in Sasuke's face and informing him that this time he _would _defeat him, Naruto would merely walk past him, shooting him a dirty look before then proceeding to ignore him, save for the glares he felt were being directed at him by the blond. He couldn't understand it, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was become stronger so he could kill _that man_. That was all he had to focus on. The mood swings of his idiot blond team mate did not bother him in the least. Except for the fact that it did; why was Naruto behaving this way?

It was odd that Naruto didn't bother to jump up from the ground with that accusing finger directed at him and an angry snarl of "You stupid old man! Don't you know how to read the time?" every time Kakashi was late. What could possibly be bothering him so much? And why was Naruto looking at him that way? Kakashi couldn't comprehend what was going on with his pupil, but he knew for sure that something was bothering Naruto. However, all his attempts at getting Naruto to open up were futile as the boy seemed to be trying to avoid him as much as possible. He did notice a strange murderous aura coming from the blond every time Sasuke was anywhere near Kakashi. Perhaps Naruto felt bad that Kakashi hadn't trained him for the chunin exams and had opted to train Sasuke instead. Though this would seem like a good enough reason, Kakashi had his doubts. After all, Naruto ended up being trained by Master Jiriya himself. Kakashi decided that the only thing he could do was keep an eye on the blond and hope that he would open up to Kakashi on his own. Still, Kakashi couldn't help but worry, for it was odd that Naruto hadn't declared "I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto, ya know? Future Hokage!" To anyone who spoke to him. It was odd that his smile wasn't as bright as it usually was. It was odd that Naruto could barely finish one bowl of ramen when usually he swallowed around ten bowls while everyone else was still on their first. Yes, it was safe to say that Uzumaki Naruto was behaving oddly.

"Kakashi sensei, you wanted to see me?" Naruto asked as he kicked off his sandals. He stood in the doorway and glanced at Kakashi who was lounging lazily on his couch. He hadn't looked up from his book, nor had he given any indication that he was aware of Naruto's presence despite having told him to enter. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his mentor and then glanced around. There was no sign of Sakura or Sasuke. So he was the only one here. He was alone with Kakashi sensei in his house.

Looking closely, Naruto noticed that Kakashi wasn't wearing his uniform and was instead wearing a sleeveless black shirt and comfortable looking loose black pants. He wasn't wearing his forehead protector either, causing his hair to fall into his face. It was an improvement to his usually standing hair. This lessened his resemblance to a scarecrow and for the first time, Naruto wanted to reach out and touch the white locks. Instead, he stayed in his spot in the doorway and continued to take in his mentor. His figure was impressive when he wasn't wearing his flak jacket. He was well muscled but lean, all thanks to years of working as a ninja. Surprisingly, Kakashi did not have any visible scars except for the one on his eye. Naruto wondered how he could have survived so many battles and come out with most of skin looking flawless. He was still wearing that annoying mask though, and not for the first time, Naruto wondered what was so wrong with his face that he never removed his mask.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to come in?"

Naruto flushed a bright red and glared at Kakashi "I WASN'T STARING AT YOU!" He stomped into the room, and came to a stop in front of his mentor who still hadn't looked up from his porn. Naruto continued to glare at him until one dark eye unglued itself from the page and came to rest on an irate little blond.

"Ah, my mistake" he said lightly and chuckled, the deep sound of it coursing straight through Naruto who flushed bright red once again. He was starting to feel hot and uncomfortable. Why was this crazy old man making him feel so funny? Why was his face and body getting so hot? What was wrong with him? And why wouldn't Kakashi stop looking at him?

"You are so annoying, ya know!" Naruto fumed pulling off his jacket and tossing it aside. It really was uncomfortable to wear that when he was feeling so hot. "You call me here because you wanted to meet with me but you won't stop reading your porn! Why do you have to be so weird all the time? Can't you do anything normally? If you call me here, then don't just lie around in your sleeveless shirt and show off your muscles and act like you are too damn cool to acknowledge my presence…"

Kakashi's eye stayed glued to Naruto as he continued to tell him just how very irritating he was. Naruto looked adorable standing there in his mesh shirt and orange pants. Kakashi had very rarely seen him without that bright orange jacket of his and liked what he saw. The lack of brightness in his clothing brought one's attention to those beautiful blue eyes and the bright blond hair. If only Naruto knew how adorable he looked. Though, the picture still wasn't perfect. His hair was still pushed back because of his forehead protector. No, this wouldn't do. Kakashi would much rather his hair was let loose. Before he could even comprehend his own actions, his hand reached out and untied Naruto's forehead protector, causing it to fall from its usual spot and dangle from the end that was being held by Kakashi's nimble fingers. Naruto's hair fell forward into his eyes in the most adorable way. Yes, this was much better. The blond hair framing Naruto's face went so very well with his eyes and made him look so much cuter.

"… with _Sasuke _but you didn't want to-" Naruto stopped in the middle of his ranting and looked at Kakashi in shock. Did he just remove Naruto's forehead protector? Why?

The look in Kakashi's eye was far away but, at Naruto's silence, he blinked and his eyes crinkled at the corners into what Naruto came to understand was a smile. "Ah, I'm sorry Naruto, did you say something?"

"KAKASHI SENSEI! See, this is what I was talking about you…" Naruto went off into another rant, leaving Kakashi to sigh in exasperation. Why did he have to be so cute even when he was angry? Kakashi had been thinking about this for quite some time now, and he had finally decided that this was what he wanted.

"Naruto," Kakashi placed his book down on the table and leaned back into the couch. Naruto didn't pay any attention to him and continued talking, words flowing out of his mouth so fast Kakashi had to wonder if he was paying attention to what he was saying. Kakashi decided to just go ahead and say something anyway. "Naruto, have you ever heard of the term 'Warrior's lover'?"

That got his attention. "Eh?" was all the response he got.

"A Warrior's Lover is-"

"I know what it is, ya know." Naruto said scowling. Oh he did, did he? So what was with the scowl on his face? Maybe he wasn't interested in something like that. If so, it would be a shame. "But I don't know why you are talking to me about it. Don't you already have Sasuke?"

"What does Sasuke have to do with this?"

A surprised look momentarily graced Naruto's face before the scowl took over again. "Isn't he your _lover?_"

"Why would you think that?" Kakashi's visible eye looked genuinely curious, and Naruto realized that he had been all wrong when he had assumed that Kakashi sensei and Sasuke were… _intimate. _

"Well," he blushed. "I thought you wanted to train him for the chunin exams because you wanted to spend more time with him"

Kakashi chuckled, and once again, the sound went straight through Naruto. "That really was for training purposes Naruto. I'm not interested in making Sasuke mine. I have someone else I want so much more."

Dare he hope? But of course he should hope. After all, Sakura is not even an option. The only other person could be "M-me?" he asked softly, suddenly shy. He didn't think he could look at Kakashi in the face. He was sure from the heat he felt rush to his face that he must have been a wonderful and vibrant shade of red.

Kakashi found this much too adorable, and it was a shame that he could not touch Naruto yet, not when Naruto had not agreed to allow Kakashi to make him his. As Naruto stared, suddenly very interested in his own toes, Kakashi leaned forward "Naruto, I want to make you mine. Will you agree to it?"

Naruto stared at his toes with more intensity than before. "But, what if I don't like it?"

It was quite normal for Naruto to be slightly scared "You will like it. I'll be gentle." Kakashi's voice was no longer lazy; instead it was soft and velvety, and spread through Naruto like a soothing balm. One small step in Kakashi's direction before he froze.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Will it hurt?"

Of course, Kakashi had been prepared to answer these types of questions. It was only natural that the boy should feel scared about it. It wasn't as though he had ever done it before. "It will hurt you a little in the beginning. And it will be a bit more uncomfortable than painful at first. But soon enough, it will start to feel good."

Naruto was silent for a while. "Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Have you ever been a warrior's lover?"

This time it was Kakashi who was silent. It had crossed his mind that Naruto would ask him that, but he had decided not to tell him much about it. He didn't want Naruto to find out who his mentor had been. It was much too early for that. He came to the decision that parts of the truth would satisfy Naruto's curiosity. "Yes. I was."

This put Naruto at slightly more at ease. "Did you like it?"

"I did"

A blond head slowly raised, and Kakashi was surprised to see a glint of mischief in Naruto's eyes. "Neee, Kakashi senseeii?"

Frowning slightly in confusion Kakashi replied with a soft "hmm?"

A slow grin formed on Naruto's face. "If I were to agree to this, will you show it to me?"

"Show what to you?"

"Your real face, ya know"

Kakashi couldn't help it. Out of everything Naruto could have asked he was not expecting this. He laughed. Naruto blushed slightly at the sound of Kakashi laughing. He really liked the sound. "That was the idea. It would be difficult to do certain things with my mask on."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Ok then, ya know. Let's get this show on the road!" Naruto flashed Kakashi a grin before it suddenly faded and his eyebrows formed a slight frown. "But wait, what if you look hideous under there, ya know?"

"I would like to think I look fairly decent"

"Yeah, but then, why would you wear the mask all the time if you had nothing to hide?"

"I feel more comfortable with it on"

"Will you show me your face before I agree?"

"Didn't you already agree?"

"No"

"Hn"

"So?"

"So what?"

"So will you show it to me?"

"Show what to you?"

"Your real face, ya know!"

"Only if you agree"

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Arrrgghhh… Fine then," Naruto rubbed his chin and furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Do you have thick lips?"

"No Naruto, I have normal lips"

"Do you have buck teeth?"

"No Naruto, I have very average teeth." Kakashi had to admit, this curiosity about his face was slightly amusing. However, he wanted to make Naruto his, and he wanted it to happen now. He had waited long enough. "Will you agree now?"

"Hmmm" Naruto cocked his head to the side and examined Kakashi's face for a while longer before sighing in defeat. "Yes alri- Wait! Do you have a very small mouth?"

Kakashi sighed. "My mouth is a relatively decent size"

Naruto nodded seriously.

"So, do you agree?"

"Yes Kakashi sensei. I agree"

All of a sudden, Naruto felt shy again, the excitement of guessing what was under Kakashi sensei's mask having gone and leaving him with a slightly odd feeling in his tummy. He could feel Kakashi's gaze on him and he was beginning to feel self conscious. He wasn't sure what to do with himself so he resorted to standing quietly and waiting for Kakashi to make the first move.

Watching Naruto standing quietly and looking nervous was too much for Kakashi. Why did the boy have to be so damn adorable all the time? He smiled to himself and cleared his throat. "So, shall we seal the deal?"

Naruto nodded, swallowing thickly. "H-how?"

"I thought maybe a kiss would suffice."

Naruto blushed. "A kiss?" For that Kakashi sensei would have to take off his mask, wouldn't he? He would finally get to see what was under there. He would finally get to see Kakashi sensei's real face. "Okay"

He looked up slowly, finding it hard to look his mentor in the eye. He was nervous and excited. After all, Kakashi sensei wanted him. He wanted him even though the best looking genin was on the same team as him and Kakashi could have chosen him instead. But Naruto was chosen. He was chosen over Sasuke, and it made him feel so special. He felt something tug at his heart as he finally looked Kakashi in the eye. The way Kakashi was looking at him made his stomach flutter. It was plain as day. Kakashi _wanted _him.

Naruto watched mesmerized as Kakashi slowly lifted his hand to his face and put his finger on the bridge of his nose where mask met skin. Kakashi was watching Naruto carefully. He could see the curiosity on his face mixing with the nervousness he was no doubt feeling. Kakashi smiled at him, trying to put him at ease. He finally started to pull down his mask, enjoying the feel of the cool air on his skin as it was slowly exposed bit by bit. Naruto's eyes were glued on his face, paying close attention to every small movement. His eyes were getting wider and wider the more Kakashi's face was revealed until they finally looked like two large saucers when the mask fell and gathered at the base of Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi sensei did it. He actually did it. He removed his mask and he showed Naruto his face. And oh _kami _what a face it was. Honestly, Naruto now knew why Kakashi never took his mask off in public. The reason was quite different from what he had previously believed. Thick lips? No. Buck teeth? No. A tiny mouth? No. There was a god sitting in front of him. There was no other explanation. There was a very _very beautiful_ god sitting in front of him. Kakashi was looking at Naruto with both eyes now. And despite them both being different colors, the man was still so gorgeous. Yes, surely the reason he never took off his mask was to prevent the destruction of Konoha. Naruto had to doubt that both women and men would all bleed to death from massive nose bleeds just looking at that face. Naruto felt slightly dizzy. His body was heating up and for a moment he thought that _he_ was going to die of a nose bleed. He shut his eyes tight and tried to distract himself.

Kakashi saw Naruto shut his eyes tight and wince slightly. Concerned, he caught hold of Naruto's wrist and pulled him close. "Naruto, are you alright?"

Still not opening his eyes, Naruto nodded. Of course he was alright. That initial moment when he thought he was going to die had gone quickly when Naruto realized that this man, this beautiful, smart, strong and amazing man wanted him. He wanted the annoying fox kid that everyone else hated. Naruto felt good. Naruto felt more than just good. He felt _amazing_. _How do you like it now, Uchiha bastard?_ Naruto couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Naruto, open your eyes"

The blond slowly opened his eyes and looked right into the face of his sensei. He knew he was blushing madly, but he couldn't really do anything about it. He licked his lips. Kakashi sensei had said that he wanted to seal the deal with a kiss right? But Naruto didn't know how to kiss. He had never kissed anyone before. Come to think of it, he didn't really know what was going to happen. What were they going to do anyway? How were they going to do it? He knew the general idea of what was going to happen, but he was at a loss as to how exactly it was going to take place. Kakashi sensei knew that he didn't have girl parts right? Wait, of course he did. If he wanted girl parts he would have asked Sakura. Oh who cared? Naruto decided that there were way too many thoughts running through his head and that he needed to just do something about that worried look that was on his very beautiful sensei's face.

Pushing aside the thoughts that were rampaging through his head, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kakashi's. His lips were so soft, so very soft. The kiss that Naruto placed on Kakashi's lips was a soft and chaste kiss. It was more of a peck, but Naruto did not know how else to kiss. He moved away slightly, but only enough to separate their lips. If he chose to lick his lips, his tongue would have run along Kakashi's lips as well. He paused at that thought. What would Kakashi sensei taste like? He was tempted to lick the lips in front of him, but decided against it. He wasn't sure if that was appropriate.

Naruto suddenly felt strong arms wrap around his waist and he found himself in Kakashi's lap pressed up against the bigger man. His heart began to race. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax against Kakashi's body. It was warm. Kakashi lowered his face until it was inches away from Naruto's. Naruto could feel his warm breath on his lips. This time, Kakashi was going to kiss him and Naruto had never been this happy before.

Kakashi felt the blond relax in his hold, clearly letting him know that it was alright to go ahead with what he had in mind. He paused to look at Naruto's face and what he saw made his heart clench slightly. Naruto had a look of pure contentment on his face. It was as though Kakashi holding him in his arms was all that he needed. A small smile graced his lips and he let out a small sigh. Instead of kissing him, as he had originally planned, Kakashi cupped his face and brushed his thumb across Naruto's whiskered cheek. He nuzzled Naruto's hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He had made the right decision when he decided on Naruto. This moment was better than he thought it would be, and they hadn't even done anything yet.

After running a thumb over Naruto's pink lips, he finally brought his own lips to the blonde's. At first, Naruto didn't respond, but then Kakashi felt his lips start to move against his own. The kiss was not filled with lust or unbridled passion. It was a slow, soft and gentle kiss. But Kakashi put as much of his will into the kiss, sending a message to Naruto _you are mine. _The response he got back was nervous, but the message it sent was a clear _I am yours. _

They broke apart. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi who smiled at him. This was the first time that he had seen Kakashi's real smile. He liked it. And he wanted to keep seeing it. Naruto smiled back and allowed Kakashi to move him around until he found himself straddling his mentors lap. They didn't speak. No words were necessary. Instead Naruto leaned forward, wanting to feel Kakashi's lips again. This time, Kakashi captured his lips in a kiss that was harder, deeper and needier than the one before. This time, the kiss was filled with passion. At first, Naruto was shocked at the intensity of the kiss, but quickly threw away all pretenses. He wanted this too. He wanted Kakashi sensei. He wanted him. He wanted him so much. He kissed back with just as much passion, leaning into Kakashi and pressing their bodies together. Kakashi ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip and nipped at it gently. Naruto gasped and Kakashi took the chance to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth. At the feel of Kakashi's tongue moving and exploring his mouth, rubbing up against his own tongue, Naruto let out a small moan. The friction of Kakashi's tongue against his was making his body react in the most embarrassing ways. He felt himself getting harder the more they kissed, but it felt so _good _that he didn't even care.

Oh kami, the moan that Naruto let out had Kakashi hard. He had clearly decided to do away with his hesitation because he was kissing Kakashi back with abandon. Kakashi grabbed a handful of soft blond hair and gently pulled causing them to break their kiss. They were both breathing heavily, but Kakashi immediately began to kiss the neck exposed to him. Naruto's breath hitched and he grabbed onto Kakashi's shoulders, arching his neck and back. The movement caused his hips to brush up against Kakashi's and Kakashi felt, quite clearly, the hardness in Naruto's pants.

Kakashi loved the feel of Naruto pressed against him. It had been long, _way_ too long since he let anybody see this side of him. It had been so very long since he had willingly shown his face to someone else, since he had allowed them to kiss him and touch him however they pleased. It had been too long since he had felt this good, this _satisfied_. The last time he had been so intimate with anyone was when Kakashi had been a _wakashu_. He had been in the same position Naruto was in now. He had also kissed and touched his mentor hesitantly, and his mentor, wonderful man that he was, had always been gentle and loving with him.

It had hurt him when their relationship had come to an end; when they could no longer be lovers. Kakashi had known from the start that it was only while he was a _wakashu _that they could be together, but he had developed strong feelings for his mentor; feelings that wouldn't go away. Feelings that caused him to later shun any form of intimacy offered to him. He never would have dreamed that he would find someone he would ever want to open up to. And then Uzumaki Naruto had bounced into his life and awakened feelings in Kakashi that he had believed to be long dead. Was he drawn to Naruto because of his resemblance to _him_?  
As they sat there on Kakashi's couch, lips firmly attached to neck, Kakashi decided that no, Naruto may have resembled him in his coloring, but that was where any resemblance ended. Kakashi decided he didn't care for the reason. He only cared for Naruto and making sure he felt as good as Kakashi was able to make him feel.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, his face flushed ever so slightly and his lips swollen and glistening. Kakashi's cock twitched at the sight. Oh, he wanted him. He wanted him very much. He wanted to tear off those clothes he was wearing. He wanted to throw him onto his bed and he wanted to bury himself deep in his body. Yes, he wanted him _bad_.

He let his fingers roam freely on Naruto's body, stroking him lightly, enjoying the pleasured sounds that escaped the blonde's lips. He kissed him again, the same way Naruto had first kissed him. It was nothing more than a tiny peck on the lips. His fingers came to a stop on the button of Naruto's orange pants. Looking at Naruto, he raised an eyebrow slightly, a silent request for permission to take off the offending piece of clothing. Naruto bit his bottom lip in that adorable way of his and nodded. The flush that had been receding came back in full force. What a beautiful boy. Kakashi made quick work of Naruto's clothes, not only removing his pants, but everything that dared to restrict his hands from coming into contact with Naruto's heated skin. Naruto stood shyly in front of Kakashi in all his naked glory and Kakashi had to sigh in contentment.

Nervously, Naruto came forward and slipped one finger into the band of Kakashi's pant. He did not dare to look up at Kakashi, but merely stayed still in that position, hoping that his sensei would get the idea and remove his clothes too. Naruto did not want to be the only naked person in the room. He wanted to see the rest of Kakashi's body. He wanted to see every bit of him, he wanted to feel his skin, just like his mentor wanted to feel his. He was desperately trying not to tug at the pants when Kakashi pulled him in for another kiss. "What is it that you want, Naruto?" He practically purred against Naruto's lips.

Naruto felt his member jump at Kakashi's voice. It was so arousing. How on earth did he manage to make Naruto feel hot, and yet make him shiver at the same time? Was this sorcery? It had to be.  
"I- I want..." His mouth went dry. Naruto swallowed and tried again "I want you to take off your clothes as well"  
Another peck on the lips.  
"Why?"  
Another peck.  
"I want- I want to see you too, sensei"  
Another peck.  
"Do you?"  
Another peck.  
"Yes"  
Another peck.  
"You will. Just have a little patience"

This time when Kakashi kissed him, it was longer. His slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth and tasted him. Naruto moaned softly into his mouth. He climbed back onto Kakashi's lap and straddled him. Kakashi placed one hand on the back of Naruto's head and allowed the other to trail down his body, brushing against his skin in feathery touches with the tips of his fingers. He was teasing the blond, and he knew it was working judging by the groans that were disappearing into his mouth. Naruto squirmed and suddenly ground his hips into Kakashi's. Kakashi did not know if it was intentional or not, but it pulled out a guttural moan of his own. He stopped teasing the blond with his feather touches and wrapped his fingers lightly around the member that was currently pressed into his belly, leaking pre-cum onto his shirt. He rubbed the head slowly in a circular motion causing Naruto to break their kiss and let out a very loud and very wanton moan.

Kami, it was unreal just how hard Kakashi was at the moment. But he wasn't ready to end this just yet. He wanted to pleasure Naruto first. He tightened his hold on Naruto's shaft and began to move up and down, pausing to circle the boy's tip with his thumb every now and then. His movements were slow at first but soon began to go faster.

Naruto placed his hands behind him on Kakashi's thighs and allowed them to hold his weight as he arched his back, hips bucking and moving in a rhythm that matched Kakashi's hand. His moans were getting louder, but he didn't care. He couldn't care even if he wanted to. This was all just so damn good. Every feeling, every touch, every kiss... His mind had gone blank and he only knew the pleasure that he was feeling at the hands of his sensei. The pleasure was getting unbearable and he was beginning to feel a tightening in his groin. He was close, he did not know to what, but he was close to something and he knew it would be good. With a loud cry he dug his fingers hard into Kakashi's thighs and continued to buck as his body shook and he felt something burst out from him, covering Kakashi's hand and his own belly in a warm and sticky white liquid. Kakashi continued to pump until Naruto stopped shaking and sat still, panting heavily, and chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

Naruto tried to grasp what had just happened but he just couldn't. His mind was still clouded from the pleasure he had just experienced. He moved and let his body fall forward onto Kakashi's chest. He didn't bother about the sticky mess that was spread between their bodies. All he wanted was to feel as close to Kakashi sensei as he could. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and just sat still.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

One eye cracked open at the question. "I did, ya know" he replied lazily.

Kakashi kissed the top off Naruto's head "I'm glad. But we're not done yet."

Naruto looked up into Kakashi's face curiously. "We're not?"

"No" Naruto was lifted and held on tightly to Kakashi as he was taken to the bathroom. Kakashi set him down gently on the counter near the sink and began rummaging through the cabinet underneath. He finally pulled out a neatly folded wash cloth and ran it under the tap. He brought it to Naruto's stomach and began to clean up the sticky substance that had begun to dry. Naruto blushed, now slightly embarrassed at the mess he had caused. Once Kakashi was done cleaning Naruto, he pulled off his shirt and the mask from his neck and tossed them aside. He instantly pulled Naruto into a deep kiss. Despite being tired from their previous activity, Naruto responded eagerly. He didn't think he would ever be so tired that his body would not respond to Kakashi sensei's kiss. Kakashi picked Naruto up and carried him to the bedroom.

"We haven't gotten to the main event" Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear. He placed Naruto on the bed gently. Naruto quickly lay down on his back, looking up at Kakashi with lust filled eyes. He hadn't had enough of his sensei. He wanted more. He felt himself blush again at the thought. He had an idea of what this main event was, but for the life of him, he did not know how it was going to be possible. As far as he knew, only men and women could do these things together and since neither of them was a woman, Naruto just had to wait patiently and see how things panned out.

Kakashi laid himself over Naruto, resting on his elbows and trapping the blond beneath his chest. He kissed him again, slowly, allowing them both to enjoy the pleasure that one can only get from being kissed. Once their lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen, they broke apart, a thin thread of saliva connecting their mouths. Kakashi moved his lips to Naruto's neck, kissing, biting and sucking, leaving a trail of small red marks down his body. This was _his_ Naruto. Nobody else was allowed to touch him. Kakashi felt an unreasonable anger well up inside of him at the thought and he bit down on Naruto's chest harder than he had intended. The blond let out a yelp, and started to push at Kakashi, stopping only when he pressed his lips against the abused bit of skin and then ran his tongue in soothing circles. He murmured out an apology and began to massage the blonde's member again. Naruto moaned softly under him and Kakashi had a feeling that if he did not get a move on, he was going to embarrass himself and cum into his pants.

He let go of Naruto, who whimpered at the loss of contact. He opened his eyes and looked questioningly at his mentor who had straightened up and was pulling something out of the drawer beside his bed. He then quickly yanked off his pants, revealing to Naruto that he did not bother with underwear that day. But Naruto was not bothered about whether or not his mentor wore any underwear. What his eyes had glued themselves to was the rather large member standing proudly between Kakashi sensei's legs. Following Naruto's shocked gaze, Kakashi let out an amused chuckle. He then got onto the bed and sat on his heels. He pulled Naruto towards him, spreading the blonde's legs and placing them on either side of him. After squirting enough lube onto his fingers, he leaned forward and kissed Naruto. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"Me"

There was a pause. Naruto was trying to figure out what Kakashi sensei had meant by that. What was he going to do? Was this going to be the painful part? He hoped not. He was having fun and pain would only ruin it. He felt something press up against his hole and he jumped a bit, startled. "Shh, Naruto, it's ok" Kakashi said, leaning down to place a kiss on the boy's lips.

"Wh-what? Wait, are you going to-?"

Kakashi silenced him with a kiss. "It will be fine Naruto. I promised to be gentle, didn't I?"  
He did. And Naruto did not believe that Kakashi would ever hurt him or do anything wrong to him. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes. He felt Kakashi kiss him again. It was a long and slow kiss; it almost distracted him from the uncomfortable feeling of Kakashi's finger pushing inside him. At least he now knew how two guys did it with each other.

Kakashi pushed in his second finger when he was sure Naruto was comfortable with the first one being inside of him. He knew from experience that this was the most uncomfortable part about the whole act, and he intended to make it as easy for Naruto as he could. He began to stroke Naruto's length with his other hand as he began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion trying to stretch him out so that it wouldn't hurt him too much when he had to take in something much larger than Kakashi's fingers. Naruto winced in pain but did not push Kakashi away. Kakashi curled his fingers and suddenly Naruto arched off the bed moaning loudly. Kakashi couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. He had found Naruto's pleasure point.

After stretching Naruto out as much as he could, Kakashi smeared lube over his length and positioned himself, ready to enter. He looked over at Naruto, who lay panting, sweaty and flushed beneath him. His blond hair was sticking to his forehead and his hands clenched at the sheets. Kakashi leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on the trembling lips of the boy and then slowly pushed in.

Oh, the feeling was better than he could have ever expected. It was warm and tight. So _tight _even after being stretched out so much. An unintentional moan slipped out of him and he looked at Naruto who lay still, eyes firmly shut, and tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. It pained Kakashi to see Naruto like that. But if he really wanted Naruto to feel pleasure, he had to first get past the pain. Once he was fully sheathed, he stopped, letting Naruto get used to his size. It was no easy task. The heat from Naruto's body that was enveloping his member was driving him crazy. He did not know how he would deal with the friction when merely holding still felt this wonderful.

Naruto's body finally started to relax, and his legs slowly wrapped around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi took that as a sign to start moving, so move he did. And it was _heaven! _He pulled himself out almost completely before pushing in, slowly at first until he was sure that the pain had subsided and that it was ok to move faster. He began to thrust in and out of the smaller body beneath him, electing pleasured moans from the blond who had began to move his own hips in time with Kakashi. Kakashi tried moving in different angles when he finally hit a spot that had Naruto's legs tighten almost painfully around his waist.

"Ahhh… Ka-Kash..i… Sen… ha… faa… oh… ye… hnnnnnnnn" Naruto was feeling so much pleasure that he could not even begin to form any kind of coherent sentence. He wanted to tell Kakashi to move harder and faster against that spot. That spot that had him seeing stars. That spot that made the pleasure he had experienced on the couch seem so insignificant and _dull _when compared to what he was feeling now. Instead all he could come up with were some strange sounds that he never thought would come spilling out of his mouth. But damn it all to hell! He didn't care. Kakashi seemed to have understood what Naruto had tried, and failed miserably to tell him and had started thrusting hard and fast hitting _that sweet sweet _spot over and over and _over and over _again until Naruto felt like he had gone completely blind from the pleasure. Heat began to course through his body, goose bumps began to form on his skin, his toes started to curl up, his fingers fisted the sheets hard and… Oh _kami! _ Kakashi started to pump him to match his thrusting. Naruto was about to come apart from an overload of _absolute_ pleasure. He opened his mouth and sounds, not words or even half words, some complete and utter nonsensical _sounds_ started to spill from his lips. His brain had probably given out on him. And then it finally happened. His groin tightened until it was almost unbearable and then the same hot, white liquid came shooting out of him. He couldn't even manage to _breathe_ correctly and he let out short ragged breaths.

The heat and friction from Naruto's body was overwhelming. The pure _intensity_ of pleasure that Kakashi felt from being inside Naruto was on a completely different level from anything he had ever felt before. He pounded into Naruto hard, as though he were trying to screw the boy right into the mattress. The room was filled with moans, ragged breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin, but this only served to give more pleasure to the couple as they indulged in what could only be described as _sinful _pleasure; because how could _anything _that felt _this good_ be anything _but_ sinful? Kakashi was close. He could feel his orgasm building, but he did not want to let himself go until Naruto was completely satisfied. He grabbed the boy's neglected member and began to pump him, timing it to match his thrusting. This just caused Naruto to scream out more nonsense and for some odd reason; this in turn made Kakashi get closer to his release. When he felt Naruto suddenly tighten around his length, he nearly let himself go. Instead he focused on continued to pound into Naruto and pump him until he came all over his stomach and Kakashi's hand for the second time that day. When Kakashi looked into Naruto's dazed eyes, he lost all self control and finally released, riding out his orgasm with a strangled cry.

Kakashi finally pulled out of Naruto and collapsed beside the boy, pulling him to his chest. They both lay silently for a while, simply breathing in an attempt to get their oxygen levels and heart rates back to normal. Finally Naruto shifted and looked up into Kakashi's eyes.

"Thank you for choosing me." He smiled and let his head fall back onto Kakashi's chest. "I think I will like being a warrior's lover, ya know."

Kakashi had to chuckle as almost immediately the sound of Naruto's soft snores filled the room.


End file.
